


January 16, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl began to smile the minute a tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth wrapped around a giant spider's legs.





	January 16, 2006

I never created DC canon.

Supergirl began to smile the minute a tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth wrapped around a giant spider's legs and knocked it down before she planned to carry it to a barren area.

THE END


End file.
